


Flower shop/ Tattoo Artist

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: Ryan and Shane work in stores one right next to the other. Ryan never thinks the adorable flower guy would talk to a tattooed, cryptid addict like himself until he sees that the flower boy has a hidden tattoo on his arm: a tattoo of a hot dog wearing a cowboy hat! He hates the tattoo but loves how much Shane admires it and it starts their conversation so he really doesn't mind. He learns that Shane doesn't believe in cryptids and ghosts so he manages to ask him out on a ghost hunting date. From then on, it's perfection. It's meant to be.





	Flower shop/ Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vxier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154307571@N04/42623459290/in/dateposted-ff/)


End file.
